Back Once Again
Pursued by fast zombies. Surrounded by Van Ark's Soldiers. On a dangerous mission, your operator on your headset. Business as usual, unless there's something you don't know... Cast *Nadia Al Hanaki *Sam Yao *Major de Santa Plot Time To Be A Hero Nadia attempts to guide you to Van Ark before he reaches his helicopter. Runner 93, Go! She keeps you safe as she warns you of how dangerous it would be if intel fell into the wrong hands. Doing Well, RUNNER FIVE Sam butts in to bicker with Nadia about the runner-numbering system. He wins. Zombies Are Good At Stairs The fast zoms are fast approaching you as Van Ark heads for his chopper. Grey Zombies Can Jump You attempt to escape via a gantry, but unfortunately these zoms can jump. Just Keep Running New Canton soldiers are in position; Sam is “devastated” about Van Ark’s escape. Biggest Mars Bar Cake Ever Major de Santa deploys nets to trap the fast zoms. Sam accidentally reveals that you were the one wearing Lem’s headset. Transcript gunshots RUNNER FORTY-SEVEN: There are too many; we’ll never hold them! NADIA AL HANAKI: Just hold the line, Runner Forty-seven. Remember the formation we practiced. Hold the line! We’ll pick them off, one by one. RUNNER FORTY-SEVEN: Okay, okay. NADIA AL HANAKI: Runner Ninety-three, I know you haven’t been running out of New Canton for long, but this one’s all on you, now. We’ve got you on headcam and long-range cams. Four of our runners are pinned down by zombie assault. We need you to get after Van Ark and his soldiers before they can reach the helicopter. You have to run down that gantry you’re on, drop down onto the roof of the next building, and keep running. If you do that, you might just get to the helipad ahead of them. Don’t think about anything else. Focus on your mission. It’s time to be hero, Runner Ninety-three! Run! gunshots NADIA AL HANAKI: Watch out, Ninety-three! That shot was close. Head to the side so you’re out of their eyeline. That’s good. Van Ark’s just coming out of the building now. We know he and his soldiers came to this lab to pick up valuable intel about the zombie plague. We need that intel, Ninety-three, and we need it not to fall into Van Ark’s hands. We know he’ll use it against us! You’re going well. Now, when you reach the edge of the building, there’s a ladder down. Just start to climb, and you’ll - oh no… oh no! Runner Ninety-three, fast zombies heading for your position from five o'clock, seven o'clock, nine o'clock. On ground level, but… there’s nowhere for you to go apart from ground level. You have to get down that ladder as fast as you can. Get down and sprint to the high-rise building along the other side of the plaza? They’ve got steel-boltable doors, and we know they’re open. Go, Runner Ninety-three, go! rotors, zombie moans SAM YAO: What the - ? Nadia, what the bloody hell is going on? I leave your comms room to go to the bathroom for five minutes - and by the way, you need better signing in New Canton. That bathroom was not easy to find! - and when I get back, Runner Five is being chase by… forty zombies, Nadia?? There are forty fast zombies! How did this happen? NADIA AL HANAKI: I need you to head up those stairs, Runner Ninety-three, fast as you can. If you get up to the twelfth floor, there’s a walkway joining this building to the next one, which is outside the fence, so you should be able to get out the… SAM YAO: Why are you calling Runner Five “Runner Ninety-three”? NADIA AL HANAKI: We’ve renumbered your runners during the period we’re running joint operations out of New Canton while we deal with our mutual enemy who destroyed your Abel Township, if you recall! We have to put our differences aside, and - SAM YAO: And you don’t think it’s confusing for a runner fleeing for their life to be called by a new designation? NADIA AL HANAKI: The designation Runner Five is already assigned to another runner here in New Canton. SAM YAO: And your Runner Five is where? NADIA AL HANAKI: … London. SAM YAO: And will be in London for how long? NADIA AL HANAKI: A few months. SAM YAO: A few months, did you say? Then we can fight over designations after Runner Five is out of this incredibly dangerous situation! Probably, you know, after a few months! sighs You’re doing well, Runner Five. Just get to that walkway, and we might get you out of there alive. As fast as you can, Runner Five! Fast as you can. We’ll get you home safely! moans, door rattling SAM YAO: Okay, Runner Five, I don’t want you to panic. The zombies have broken down the door at the bottom of the stairwell, but zombies are often bad at stairs, so you… Oh, right, these zombies just fine at stairs. Well, good for them. NADIA AL HANAKI: They’re gaining on you, Runner Ni- Runner Five! You have to speed up! You’re at the twelfth floor now, so if you can just get that door open - opens Okay, good. You’re in an empty office space. At the far end, you should be able to see a door leading to the walkway. Sprint for that, now! Go! SAM YAO: So, the walkway leads to… NADIA AL HANAKI: Next building along. Runner N- Runner Five should be able to come down through that building. A couple of our snipers are headed for that position to take out the zoms as they follow. SAM YAO: Where’s Van Ark? NADIA AL HANAKI: Look. He’s going for his chopper. SAM YAO: Sauntering! He’s bloody sauntering to his chopper! Man who might have engineered the whole zombie plague, and he gets to saunter! NADIA AL HANAKI: There’s nothing we can do. He’s won this one, we’ve lost. Only thing is to get our runners safely home. So, Runner Five, open that door, and door slides open, zombie growls, door slides shut SAM YAO: Ah. Did you know that walkway was - NADIA AL HANAKI: Full of the undead, Sam? No. No, I didn’t know that, otherwise, I wouldn’t have told Runner Five to open the door. Runner Five, head back the way you came! SAM YAO: Back to the stairs that are also full of the living dead? NADIA AL HANAKI: There’s a second staircase! On the eastern end of that same wall. You came up the western staircase. Go to the other staircase and go up. SAM YAO: And then what? NADIA AL HANAKI: We’ll think of something! Just run, Five, run! NADIA AL HANAKI: Yeah, got it, yeah. Runner Five, you’re on the twentieth floor, now. They were doing contruction work on the roof before the apocalypse, and we think there should still be a… yeah, there. Service stairs leading up to the roof. Climb up there, and open the hatch, and opens, wind blows Okay. Do you see that gantry at the far end of the roof? Run there. SAM YAO: No, you’re not gonna - NADIA AL HANAKI: What option do we have? Runner Five, that construction gantry extends almost the whole way to the next building, which is just one story lower. So, if you take a run up along the gantry and jump to the next building, you should be able to get across. SAM YAO: The gantry which extends almost the whole way to the next building. Almost, except for that six foot gap! NADIA AL HANAKI: Runner Five can do it! Take a good run-up, Five. The gantry’s starting. You can do it! footsteps, zombie groans SAM YAO: The fast zoms are coming out of the hatch behind you, pouring onto the roof, they’re… NADIA AL HANAKI: Go, Five, run! Run! blows, Runner Five lands in the gravel on the roof of the next building SAM YAO: laughing Yes! You did it! You bloody did it! That’ll show those fast zoms who’s… they can jump. These zombies can jump! When did zombies get to be able to bloody jump? NADIA AL HANAKI: Down that fire escape, Five, as fast as you can. growls, helicopter rotors SAM YAO: Okay, that’s good. A couple have fallen off the side of the building, leaving only… around twenty zombies chasing you? That’s, um… NADIA AL HANAKI: Just another burst of speed, Five. We’re trying to get our guys in position to… just keep going! Down to the bottom of the stairs and then across the railway tracks. SAM YAO: You remember, Five, where we told you the barricades would be set up, in the event of, uh… well, in the event of an event like this. Hey, wait, you’re trying to get your soldiers in position? They’re not already in position? NADIA AL HANAKI: They’re trying to get in position. There are a lot of fast zoms. Van Ark’s chopper’s taking off. SAM YAO: Oh, oh no! What will we do? There goes our last chance to get hold of those crucial plans. NADIA AL HANAKI: He could still be in audio range. Might still be monitoring our comms? SAM YAO: Five, twenty fast zoms are right behind you. They’re not giving up. They can do pretty much anything you can do. You’ve got to keep moving. You’ve got to! Just keep running. moans SAM YAO: That’s it, good. Major De Santa’s in position on the ground. Handing you over now. Do what she says, Five. Remember, she runs this operation. MAJOR DE SANTA: Runner Five, this way! Towards the barricades. That’s good, yes! Now, as we practiced, deploy the nets. growls SAM YAO: Got them! AL HANAKI screams with delight Oh, bloody got ‘em! Mission a complete success, Runner Five! Repeat, can I just repeat that? A complete blooming success! MAJOR DE SANTA: And Van Ark away in his chopper before he knew we were intending to catch some of his fast zombies for our testing! Jolly good job, everyone. SAM YAO: Probably thinks Runner Five is dead! NADIA AL HANAKI: That’s an unexpected bonus. SAM YAO: Oh, you were amazing back there, by the way. All, “Oh no, how could we have anticipated the fast zombies, oh no! We definitely didn’t specifically put Van Ark in a threatening situation so he’d release his fast zombies so we could catch some so our doctor could test them and find out what’s different about them, that’s not the reason at all!” NADIA AL HANAKI: And you, with your, “Runner Five is in terrible danger”, and, “Who knew zombies could jump”! “We definitely didn’t plan this route beforehand so we’d get his strongest, fastest zoms to run our tests on!” SAM YAO: Five, you were incredible. And just like, so brave! Get back here as fast as you can, we have an amazing New Canton/Abel Township victory celebration party planned. NADIA AL HANAKI: You really were great at this, Runner Five. SAM YAO: Yeah, no, Five’s amazing at this spy stuff. Like, Five was incredible at wearing your dead - NADIA AL HANAKI: Dead what? SAM YAO: Dead nice uniforms? NADIA AL HANAKI: That’s not what you were going to say. You were going to say “dead runner’s gear”, weren’t you? SAM YAO: I, uh… NADIA AL HANAKI: Someone wore Lem’s gear, so we’d think he was still alive, and get distracted. I never knew which Abel runner it was. Foggy image on the cameras. Whoever it was dropped Lem’s kit before they headed into New Canton. Could have been several runners. I never… I never knew. SAM YAO: All water under the bridge now, eh? New Canton, Abel Township, working side-by-side against a greater enemy? No hard feelings for that time you tried to raid us? NADIA AL HANAKI: Yeah, yeah. Water under the bridge, yeah. We’re allies now, that’s what counts. SAM YAO: And we’ve got the biggest Mars Bar cake ever made waiting for you here, Five. Come on back, you old hero, you! Category:Mission Category:Season Two